Guard Duty
by TheDragonLover
Summary: .'A week ago, you were glad she was gone. And now? You’re waiting to see her face again. Unbelievable. Then again, a lot can change in a week.' Regin/Sonea, based on the end of The High Lord. Major spoilers.


_After writing "Stay", I realized that yes, I was hooked on Regin/Sonea. I don't know why or how it happened, but I do know that it just seemed to click in my mind after reading the series. Maybe I'm just weird…but then again, that's what makes me unique._

_Anyways, here's another fanfic for The Black Magician trilogy, set at the time Sonea was mourning at the end of The High Lord. If you haven't read that far, there are major spoilers in here. Geez, I hope this doesn't become another faze or anything… Only the first part is following Cery; the rest is Regin-centric._

* * *

She hadn't left Rothen's rooms for a week.

The Head of Alchemic Studies paced in front of his door, his expression pained. Watching him from the corridor were Dorrien, Cery and Regin, all with looks of anxiety and worry on their faces. When the news of Sonea's isolation had reached the thief, Cery had come running into the Guild, demanding to see her. He had to wait, though, just like the others. No one had been able to get her to come out.

Where the magicians could Heal their weariness away, however, Cery had to make do without. He made sure not to lean on a wall or sit down, constantly moving to keep himself awake. He looked at the others with a bit of envy. _I don't suppose they could teach me how to do that, either._ He mentally sighed. _Lucky magicians._

Suddenly, Rothen stopped pacing, and Cery looked at him expectantly as he stared at the wall intently. After a moment, he realized the magicians were probably getting a mental message, and he waited impatiently for one of them to say something.

Finally, Dorrien gave a huff and looked to the door. "I don't want to leave her."

Rothen turned to his son, his expression softening. "I'm sorry, Dorrien, but we have to go. Lord Osen called us to discuss the circumstances." He glanced at Cery and nodded. "You can leave if you want to."

After a moment, the thief sighed and hung his head in thought. _I should go, _he decided. _The magicians will send me a message when she comes out. I'll talk to her then._ Looking up at Rothen's encouraging face, he didn't reply but followed him out of the Magicians' Quarters. Giving one last look behind him, he noticed Regin staring at the room with a thoughtful expression. _I wonder what he's thinking._ He then turned a corner, pulling the novice and the door to Rothen's rooms out of sight.

* * *

_Regin, don't do this. This is stupid! This is crazy! _He sighed and shook his head, casting away his thoughts as he approached the rooms once more. He had been instructed by Rothen to keep on eye on it while he was away, and he was a bit surprised he was eager to do so. _A week ago, you were glad she was gone. And now? You're waiting to see her face again. Unbelievable. _

_Then again, a lot can change in a week._

Coming to a stop two feet from the door, he listened for any sounds Sonea made. Any breathing, any sobbing–just anything. The silence was unbearable, but it would make sense because he was the only one walking around the corridor. Hearing nothing, he sighed again and put his back to the wall, sliding down it until he was seated on the floor. Resting his head on the wall and closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing and thought over things in his mind.

The first person in his thoughts was Sonea, of course. _That woman is insane. She keeps a secret for two years, learns black magic to save the guild, gets banished to Sachaka and yet comes back to save us all._ Admittedly, while she was the High Lord's favorite, he had been jealous because of all of the attention she was getting. _And yet, she didn't want any of it. I wanted everything she had because I didn't _know_ what she had._ He didn't think he would have survived if he was in her stead; she was a lot stronger than him, and she had a strange combination of pride and humility he just couldn't understand. _It kept her from asking for help when I ambushed her, and yet wouldn't let her go down without a fight._

He had to admire her for everything that she did and dealt with. She came from the slums and rose to become the High Lord's novice, grew extremely powerful, survived in the wastelands of Sachaka and managed to defeat (with Ceryni and Akkarin's help) the eight Ichani that had tried to bring down Kyralia. Even with all of the beatings she endured, she stayed strong, and later excelled because of them. She was intelligent, skilled, and most of all, beautiful. _Any guy would be lucky to have her . . . the High Lord sure was._

After a moment of trailing along that line of thought, however, he shook his head and scowled at himself. What was he thinking? This was _Sonea_ he was talking about! _Sonea! The dwell girl I've tortured for almost two years. The girl who foiled my attempts to bring her down every time. The girl that the entire Guild's besotted with. The girl I . . . I can't stop thinking about._ He held his head and groaned. Surely it couldn't happen this quickly? It had only been a week! Had all possible resentment and dislike evaporated and been replaced with pure adoration and affection? _I don't hate her anymore, but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ her! Right? Especially not like _that_ . . ._

– _. . . Regin? Is . . . that you?_

He froze at the voice calling out to him from behind the wall, realizing Sonea was aware of his presence. Had she heard his thoughts? Akkarin was known for being able to read minds without trouble. Could he have possibly taught it to her in Sachaka? _I hope he didn't, or she'll know . . . _

–_S-Sonea? I . . . you've been . . . _

He could feel her give a mental groan, and he wondered if she had been sleeping all of this time. He received the feeling of exhaustion from her as well as the sensation of salt at the corner of her eyes, and he winced at the soreness of her eyelids. _Has she been crying all of this time? I . . . no. _He tried to stop himself from agonizing over her. _Sonea's strong, she can pull through this. She was always strong, and . . . no! Stop it!_ If he could have glared at his mind for thinking tenderly of her, he would have._ You traitorous brain._

–_Regin, you're thinking too loudly. I have headache._

All of the color drained from his face as he felt his body grow numb. _"Thinking too loudly?" Damn, I hope I didn't . . . _He raised a shaky hand to his forehead. _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? What don't I want her to know? I don't . . . have anything to hide, do I?_

–_Calm down, you're making it worse._

He heard her sigh and shift from somewhere behind the wall, and he frowned at the thought of her being right on the other side. _That would explain my thoughts waking her up . . . that must have been an uncomfortable place to sleep, though. _

–_Actually, it wasn't that bad. Better than rocks, I guess._

–_Sonea, can you hear everything I think?_

– _. . . yes._

Anxiety rising in his chest and ready to burst, he whispered, "Hell, that's great." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _Just great. Well, since you've already seen enough, go ahead. Ask me anything you want._

He heard her move her body a bit, and the image of her pulling her knees to her chest popped into his mind. Not knowing whether Sonea sent it or if it was his imagination, he tried not to think of how depressing the sight was for him to see. After the images of the battle with her and Akkarin against the Ichani, this was heartbreaking. As he tried to smother them, unfortunately, that only made them more prominent in his mind, causing him to growl quietly to himself. He then felt her send a cooling wave of serenity as she attempted to calm him down, but her mental laughter made him tense in surprise.

–_The Great Regin of Winar, feeling sorry for a slum girl? I do believe something's wrong with you._

_Hai, that's what I keep telling myself,_ was his first thought, but he quickly shoved it away even when she seemed to find it amusing. He had to ban those bitter thoughts from his mind, just like he had to those affectionate ones. _Somewhere pleasantly in the middle._ He struggled to put his feelings under control in case she could sense them. _Damn hormones, that's what it is._ He was sure any man out there would find a determined and powerful woman like Sonea alluring and attractive. _So it's not my fault!_

–_Sonea, how much longer are you going to stay in there? Everyone . . . even _I'm_ worried._

He waited quietly for her answer, hoping she couldn't sense the confusion and internal conflict he was having. Here he was, sitting with his back against the wall while Sonea was doing the same on the other side, with their thoughts and feelings being exchanged somehow. One wrong emotion, and he'd be in a very interesting situation. He "listened" for her response as he clenched his fist, hoping he could keep his thoughts together.

She then sent him an imagined picture of him sitting cross-legged on the ground, a nervous expression on his face similar to the one he really did have on. A grim smile found its way onto his face at the image.

–_Yeah, amazing to try to think of me being worried, isn't it?_

–_You are definitely worried about me . . . and about something else. Don't try to deny it, I can sense it clearly._

Regin gulped to try to free the lump from his throat, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. _Damn hormones! Possibly the worst time to begin bothering me, you know._ Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, he got himself to calm down before replying to her directly.

–_Yes, you're right. I'm worried about a lot of things. You're still one of them, though._

–_Alright, fine. What else are you worried about?_

–_Well . . . Kyralia's safety, for one. The Guild's safety as well. Whether the rest of Sachaka will attack us, too._

–_Anything else?_

It seemed he wouldn't be able to avoid this for much longer. His heart was hammering in his ribcage, and he let silence take over their "mental link" as he tried to think of how to say it. Whether she was spying on his thoughts or not, she didn't interrupt. He tried to say something, hesitated, tried again, and then sighed. _I'm sorry, but I can't gather my thoughts properly. I'll . . . _He stood up quickly and murmured, "I'll tell you later . . ." Suddenly infuriated with himself, he fled the corridor despite Rothen's instructions on staying put in an attempt to avoid her probing curiosity.

* * *

Two days passed before Regin was once more put on guard duty. Very few were trusted with this job, so it had to rotate between him, Rothen and Dorrien, and once the Healer was gone it would just be the first two. Why he was trusted, he had no clue, but he had a feeling it had to do with something Rothen had said to the others. Perhaps he had noticed the equally worried expression he had while waiting outside of the rooms. Perhaps he had seen how distracted he had been the days he wasn't there. It could have also been because he had helped poison one of the Ichani invaders, putting his life on the line.

Or maybe he knew the truth–that Regin had developed a soft spot for Sonea.

_I can't avoid her anymore. _He sighed reluctantly, walking through the hallways at a brisk pace. _Rothen came to me early in the morning to request I take my turn, so I couldn't refuse it. And I'm sure she won't let me go without telling her what she's waited days to hear._ He was afraid of what she'd think, though, once she did know. _I haven't exactly been the nicest of people to her, so it's not wonder she hasn't got a shine to me._

As he neared the rooms, his heartbeat became quick and panicky. _She can probably hear it now,_ he figured. _I'll probably wake her up again with the sound of it._ He arrived at his destination all too soon, and he stood reluctantly in front of the door knowing she was somewhere behind it. _Well . . . _He took a deep breath and raised a fist to knock on the door. _Here's goes nothing!_

Before he got a chance to, however, he heard a soft _click_ as suddenly the door swung away from him, revealing Sonea standing there. He sucked in a quick and surprised breath, finding himself no more than a foot away from her. _I didn't think she'd be _literally_ right behind it!_

At the look on his face and possibly his thoughts, her mouth quirked up into a tired smile. "Surprised?"

He hesitated, his arm falling to his side awkwardly. "Ah . . . a little." He winced at how stupid he sounded, but his attention was drawn away from that rather quickly as he looked down at her. She was rather small for someone around twenty, and yet she was still a bit intimidating to look at as well as gorgeous. Her power was concealed, but her dark and thoughtful eyes betrayed the power she held within. Her hair was limp from lack of care, but it still managed to frame her face in a way that made him yearn to touch her. He had to use all of his self-control to stop himself from stretching out a hand to caress her cheek.

_What is _wrong_ with me?_

She motioned towards him and asked quietly, "Would you like to come in?" She sounded exhausted, and if the bags under her eyes were anything to go by she hadn't slept since he had left her last. He nodded after a moment of reluctance, and he couldn't help the chill he felt when she closed the door behind him and restored the magical lock. She walked over to take a seat across the room, but he remained where he was as he stared at her with an expression filled with deep thought. She watched him for a while before she cleared her throat to drag him out of his thinking. "So . . . are you ready yet?"

He looked away and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to keep calm. ". . . Yes, I am." _Or as ready as I'll ever be._

She did not rush him to his relief, but he was unnerved by her staring at him with those sad, disturbing eyes. It was like looking at a shell of what she once was, and he didn't like it; she was too quiet, too reserved, and her gaze was haunting. It was as if all of the spirit in her just up and left.

"I want . . . the old Sonea back."

She did not respond audibly to his statement. After a moment, he opened his eyes and glanced at her to see a dismal look on her face. He grew more determined at that, and he clenched his fists as he watched her slowly turn confused.

"I want the Sonea who would throw all of her magic at me to protect herself," he continued persistently. "I want the Sonea who would ask me if that was the best I got and outsmart me when she got the chance. I want the Sonea that was sent into Sachaka with her chin held high and proud. I want the Sonea who stood up to the Ichani without fear and protected all of Kyralia, knowing she could die at any moment."

Regin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"I want her back," he finished with a murmur, "because she's the one I . . . love." Why was it so hard to give up that last word? It was almost a struggle to contain it, and then suddenly it was torture to get out. Either way, though, he had finally said it: The thing that had been bothering him for the past week or so. It was what she had wanted to hear, after all.

He started to get frightened, however, when he didn't hear a reply of any kind–not a gasp, not a scoff, not even a squeak. He was too afraid to open his eyes, in case she had a look of disgust or hatred written on her face. _And I'd deserve it._ He hung his head in shame and guilt. _It's all you've ever been able to feel for me all of this time. I wouldn't be shocked if you throw me out of the room._

The silence lengthened and made him even more anxious. _Will you just get it over with already? Don't you think I've suffered enough torture already?_ Finally, after another minute of nothing happening, he picked up his head and looked at her.

He couldn't place an exact emotion to her expression; it seemed like a jumble of incredulous, surprised, flattered and thoughtful. Her eyes remained on him, causing him to shiver, but they seemed to be distant as she mulled over what he had said. Trying to distract himself from the imminent rejection, he admired her face and physical features as he was sure it would be the last chance he'd get. He couldn't blame Akkarin for falling for Sonea; she was just so wonderfully beautiful and divine, anyone would envy the owner of her heart. That was probably how Cery felt once; that was probably how Dorrien felt now; and that was how Regin felt as well, knowing her heart belonged to a man who had died to save her and Kyralia.

He found to his dismay that her cheeks became wet with tears, but the disappointment changed to shock when she stood up and strode quickly across the room to embrace him. He immediately tensed at the unexpected gesture, but soon he relaxed and closed his eyes as he relished the feeling of her body flush against his. _Oh, hell, I can't let go of you now. You're too damn attractive for your own good._ He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tilted his face forward to rest his chin on her head, whispering, "Why are you crying, Sonea?"

"You . . ." She gulped and took a shuddering breath. "You give me too much credit. I don't deserve all of this praise! You used to torment me with stunstrikes and novices, but now . . ." She shook her head, her voice growing quiet. "You won't leave me in peace, even in my mind."

The lump in his throat returned, and he reluctantly held her out at arms' length to tell her calmly, "I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of everything I've done, and I'll promise to leave you alone from now–"

"No!" She took his hands off of her shoulders to hold them tightly to her chest. She glanced up at him, eyes full of pain and loneliness. "Don't leave me! You're . . ." She crumpled against him. "You're all I have left."

Stunned at her confession, he held her tightly as he thought over what she had said. _I'm all you have left?_ Searching his mind for answers, he mentally asked, _what about Rothen? Or Dorrien? Dannyl? Ceryni? Your family?_

As if reading his thoughts, she choked down a sob to talk clearly as she huddled into his chest. "Ceryni is a thief now, Regin. My aunt and uncle refuse to visit me with the babies. Rothen will be needed to help repair the Guild. Dannyl will be leaving soon to return to his job as Ambassador. And Dorrien . . ." She paused, giving a loud sniff as she stopped her weeping. "We can't be together anymore."

Although he knew he shouldn't, he felt his chest swell with pride at all of the people she had effectively crossed off of the list. _That . . . leaves me._ Feeling elated at the thought of being important to her, he looked down and was sobered by the miserable sight of her lonesomeness. He gently moved a stray lock of hair away from her eyes and smiled at her, his face melting into an expression of warmth and affection. He then leaned forward and placed his lips on her forehead, giving her a soft kiss. "There, there," he whispered. "Shh, everything'll be alright. I promise."

As he coaxed and reassured her, he slowly traveled towards the room with a bed until he could convince her to sit down on it. "Rest," he told her, holding her cheek and swirling his thumb on the soft skin before he gently nudged her shoulder backwards. He threw the blanket over her as she curled up, and as he stood beside the bed and smiled at her beginning to relax he thanked Rothen for giving him that day. _Otherwise, I'd still be sulking outside._

–_But I thought the Great Regin of Winar didn't sulk?_

He grinned, deciding to let her mind-reading habit slide–this time. "No, I don't." He then leaned down and placed another butterfly kiss on her temple, smiling against her skin as she shivered. "And you shouldn't, either." He then straightened and turned around, heading for the door to let her sleep.

Suddenly, a force shoved him back, and he stumbled backwards from the unexpected power to trip and fall onto the bed. Immediately, he was enveloped in warmth, and he figured out Sonea was the source as she smirked mischievously at his surprise. "I won't," she told him, tickling his ear with her breath to make _him_ shiver this time. Her arms wrapped around his chest to prevent him from escaping, but he didn't think he would have moved even if she had tried to push him out. Turning to lay on his back and moving her to lie on top of him, Regin found this was the place he had wanted to be all along: Right beside Sonea, in each others' arms.

_Damn,_ he thought to himself, _a week ago, I would have sneered at this. Now . . . _He grinned. _I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Slowly, he realized something was different about his bed. It wasn't normally so hot, and he didn't think he had this many pillows and blankets on him. Stirring slowly from his slumber, he opened one eye and cast it about the room, examining his surroundings before frowning as he realized something.

He wasn't in his room.

A bit alarmed, Regin began to sit up in the bed, but something held him back from his goal. Widely opening both eyes, he was only able to reach his free arm up to rub them as he turned his face to see what had him pinned to the bed. His breath hitched when he found Sonea's sleeping face before him, not even two inches away from his. _What . . ._ Trying to remember what happened, it began with a trickle and then became a waterfall as he remembered he had guard duty that day. Going from a frown to a smirk, he stared at her as she slept and couldn't help the yearning to kiss her that came back now that he was awake.

Deciding not to wake her up, he only brushed a strand of hair from her face as he watched her sleep. _Damn, she's so beautiful . . ._ How he had ever been able to resist her was hard to imagine now that he laid beside her, and he was half-disappointed half-grateful that she was roused from sleep soon after. Watching her eyes flutter open and her eyebrows furrow in confusion, he chuckled and whispered, "Good morning, Sonea. Sleep well?" Giving in to his desire, he leaned forward and quickly caught her mouth with his, eyes sliding shut as she gradually joined in.

After they stopped to let air flood their lungs, he found their arms were tight around each other and grinned. All that he had wanted the past few days had now come true–Sonea was slowly recovering, he confessed his feelings and was able to hold her closely. And, as an added bonus, he was able to comfort Sonea in a way he enjoyed as well. All in all, a rather good day.

Finding himself curious, however, he examined the sunlight filtering in through the window and figured it was past midbreak. Wondering where everyone else had been all of this time, he reluctantly slipped out of her grip to go search for Rothen–and froze in shock. On the table, where there had been nothing before they slept, there was now a tray with food on it as well as a note. Afraid of who had seen them in bed, he made his way quickly now over to the tray and snatched the note, ignoring Sonea's curious glance as he scanned the neat handwriting.

_To Sonea and Regin,_

_Obviously, you both missed midbreak. I would have been worried sick if I hadn't decided to finally enter the rooms and found you two. They are mine, after all; I should be allowed in them._

_Don't miss dinner, and make sure to report to Lord Osen on your day, Regin._

_Make sure you take care of her._

_Rothen_

Still shocked at the thought of Rothen walking into the rooms and seeing them, he didn't noticed Sonea beside him until she had already read the note and had a mortified look on her face. "Rothen . . . was _here?_"

Regin nodded, a grimace on his face. "And no doubt he had fun finding us in one of his beds."

Her face started to grow pale before it flushed red, but after he examined the "show" she turned to him with a serious look on her face. "Next time," she told him warningly, "we're going into _your_ room."

He blinked, not getting it at first, but then grinned and commented, "So, there _will_ be a next time?" After laughing at how embarrassed she was, he nodded in agreement. "Good idea." Taking a fruit from the tray, he waved it before her and teased, "Marin, my dear?"

She smiled and took it gratefully. "I'm starving."

* * *

_And, I had to end it somewhere, so hopefully this was good enough. ;P This one was probably a lot better than "Stay", actually, but maybe that's just me getting more into the characters and such._

_Hope you liked it! Yes, I know, almega fluff, but I couldn't help it – I just keep turning it into fluffiness, without meaning to! I guess I like Regin/Sonea fluff._

* * *

Lots of dragon-y love (and cookies!),  
~DL ('Dragon Lover')


End file.
